Schablonen der Gewalt
Auf der Suche nach einem Föderationshistoriker beamt die Crew der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] auf einen Planeten, dessen Gesellschaft sich als eine exakte Kopie des Nationalsozialismus' darstellt. Zusammenfassung Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] sucht den Planeten Ekos auf, auf dem der Sternenflotten-Akademie-Professor John Gill für Studien blieb. Dabei wird das Schiff von einer Waffe attackiert, die dieses Volk vom Entwicklungsstand her gar nicht haben dürfte. Als sich Kirk und Spock als Zivilisten gekleidet herunter beamen, stellen sie fest, dass auf dem Planeten das nationalsozialistische Deutschland nachgebildet wurde, mit John Gill in der Rolle des "Führers". Bisher haben die dort lebenden Ekosianer und Zeoner friedlich nebeneinander gelebt, doch jetzt jagen die nationalsozialistischen Ekosianer die Zeoner wie einst die Juden im Dritten Reich. Kirk und Spock werden als angebliche Zeoner verhaftet und unter Folter verhört. Doch es gelingt ihnen die Flucht und sie schaffen es, zu einer zeonischen Widerstandsbewegung zu gelangen. Schließlich gelangen sie als Angehörige der Waffen-SS verkleidet und als Gefolge von Daras, die Mitglied der Partei ist und heimlich die Zeoner unterstützt, zu einer Ansprache John Gills, der jedoch die Ansprache nur über Bildschirm hält – offenbar aus Angst vor Anschlägen. Der inzwischen hinzugekommene und als Major verkleidete Dr. McCoy erkennt, dass Gill offenbar unter Drogen steht. Es gelingt ihnen, zu ihm vorzudringen und ihm ein Medikament zu verabreichen. Gill erkennt, was Schreckliches geschehen ist und will über Bildschirm mitteilen, dass sie alle betrogen wurden von Melakon, dem Parteivorsitzenden, der Gill unter Drogen gesetzt und so die wahre Macht an sich riss. Doch Melakon geht mit einer Maschinenpistole auf Gill los, so dass dieser schwer verwundet wird. Er selber wird daraufhin vom Zeonist Isak erschossen. Von dem sterbenden Gill erfährt Kirk, wie all dies passieren konnte: Gill erkannte, dass die Gesellschaft nicht stabil war und so suchte er in der Geschichte der Erde nach effektiven Staatssystemen, die man verwenden konnte. Er entschied sich für das nationalsozialistische Deutschland, dem seiner Meinung nach "effektivsten Staat aller Zeiten". Er dachte, man könnte das nationalsozialistische System friedlich anwenden. Doch dann übernahm Melakon mit Hilfe der Droge immer mehr die Kontrolle. Gill erliegt seinen Verletzungen und Melakons Machenschaften werden aufgedeckt. Die Parteimitglieder beschließen, ab sofort so zu leben, wie es Gill ursprünglich wollte. Hintergrundinformationen * Die Innenaufnahmen des Führerhauptquartiers wurden in umdekorierten Büros von Paramount Pictures gedreht. * Der Name Eneg ist ein Anagramm von "Gene" als Hommage an Gene Roddenberry. * Die Namen der "Zeonisten", wie auch der Name "Zeon" selbst sind Abwandlung jüdischer Namen. * Dies ist eine der wenigen Star Trek Folgen, die eine FSK 16 Einstufung hat. Sie wurde bisher noch nie im deutschen Free-TV ausgestrahlt, obwohl sie 1995 nachsynchronisiert wurde und auf Kaufkassette erschien. Der Pay-TV-Sender DF1 strahlte sie zum ersten Mal in deutscher Sprache aus. * In dieser Folge wird Montgomery Scott von Manfred Petersen gesprochen, da Kurt E. Ludwig zum Zeitpunkt der Synchronisation bereits verstorben war. Ansonsten konnten nochmal alle Originalsprecher verpflichtet werden. Wegen der späten "Nachsynchronisation" im Jahre 1995 klingen jedoch insbesondere Herbert Weicker als Spock und Gert-Günter Hoffmann als Kirk deutlich älter. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Richard Evans als Isak ** Frank Schröder * Valora Noland als Daras ** Bettina Weiß * Patrick Horgan als Parteivorsitzender Eneg ** Martin Kessler * David Brian als John Gill ** Gerhard Paul * Skip Homeier als Melakon ** Frank-Otto Schenk * William Wintersole als Abrom ** Dieter Memel * Chuck Courtney als Davod * Gilbert Green als SS-Major ** Hans Teuscher * Peter Canon als Gestapo-Leutnant * Ralph Maurer als SS-Leutnant * Ed McReady als SS-Soldat ** Raimund Krone * Bart LaRue als Nachrichtensprecher * Paul Baxley als Soldat * Bill Blackburn als Soldat Verweise Kategorie:Episode (TOS) en:Patterns of Force (episode) es:Patterns of Force fr:Patterns of Force ja:TOS:エコス・ナチスの恐怖 nl:Patterns of Force pl:Patterns of Force